In a typical cellular radio communication system (wireless communication system), an area is divided geographically into a number of cell sites, each defined by a radio frequency (RF) radiation pattern from a respective base transceiver station (BTS) antenna. The base station antennae in the cells are in turn coupled to a base station controller (BSC), which is then coupled to a telecommunications switch or gateway, such as a mobile switching center (MSC) and/or a packet data serving node (PDSN) for instance. The switch or gateway may then be coupled with a transport network, such as the PSTN or a packet-switched network (e.g., the Internet). The gateway is typically coupled with a packet-switched network using a data line such as a T1 cable or a fiber-optic cable.
When a mobile station (such as a cellular telephone, pager, or appropriately-equipped portable computer, for instance) is positioned in a cell, the mobile station communicates via an RF air interface with the BTS antenna of the cell. Consequently, a communication path is established between the mobile station and the transport network, via the air interface, the BTS, the BSC and the switch or gateway.